Unintended
by Wolfgangh
Summary: Chpater 5 is now up please R
1. Chapter I *Amarant

Chapter 4  
  
Ahh my normal work is starting to show through oh well I'm sure you'll manage. I tried to do what youse told me to keep reviewing please.  
  
Slowly I opened my eyes. At first everything hurt to look at. The rain outside sounded like drumbeats. Slowly my eyes focused and the rain died down to a patter. Slowly a looked around the room. I could barley hear the rain over the thumping in my head. Slowly a looked around the room was bland and grey and cold. A small fire was holding onto the last breath of life in a fireplace. It was a bland and averge bumercian home.  
  
I looked at my arms the wounds on them were bandaged and the wound on my stomach was bandaged loosely. The bandage was stained with blood. I sat up looking for whoever had helped me. Then I realized that I was saturated and stated shivering. Rubbing my arms to keep warm I stepped out of the bed and the thumping in my head pounded back as I fell back on the bed. Holding my head I tried standing up again. This time I could at least stand without falling. Slowly standing I walked to the door using the wall for support.  
  
I got to the door and collapsed to the ground. But a pair of large green hands caught me.  
  
"Are you ok?" A deep voice asked.  
  
I looked up to see Amarant looking at me concerned. I smiled. He put me back in bed.  
  
"Is that hint of concern I detect?" I asked.  
  
He smiled. You left you hat behind. He said tossing my hat to me. I caught it and looked at the insignia on it.  
  
I had been studying to become a dragon knight for a year and a half. It was the day of my initiation. I kneeled before King Puck he raised a Lance and placed it lightly on each of my shoulders.  
  
"Rise sir Feya" He said solemnly.  
  
I stood slowly and bowed as I walked out of the massive hall. I could here the ceremony going on again behind me as knew people were knighted.  
  
"Freya?"  
  
"Hey Freya? You ok" Amarant asked snapping me out of my daydream.  
  
"Oh sorry" I said on the edge of tears as I remembered the way I had upheld the values of the dragoon. And the way it had been destroyed by Queen Brahen. I crushed the cap with my hand and threw it to the ground.  
  
"Thanks for the thought but it wasn't necessary." I said. Looking grimly at the cap on the ground. "I am no longer a dragoon," I said with disgust. I took the bandages off my arms and threw them to the ground.  
  
"Where's my Lance?" I said standing up "I'm Leaving"  
  
"Um I don't know? You didn't have it when I found you" He said sounding sheepish.  
  
"Fine Ill find it out there." I said.  
  
I wasn't intentionally acting like a bitch it was just the thoughts of being a dragon. They stirred something in me something I couldn't hide. I got up and headed towards the door. I walked out into the rain and slammed the door behind me.  
  
"Wait!!" I herd Amarant behind me. I ignored him as tears started to form in my eyes. I felt his hand on my shoulder stopping me. He turned me around slowly and stopped when he saw the tears.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked wiping the tears out of my eyes. I hung my head and closed my eyes not wanting to explain to him. Not wanting to explain the pain that even being in this city brought back. Then out of no were he kissed me. I found myself kissing him back. Then suddenly I pulled away as memories of Sir Fratley came into my head. Amarant stood there silently. He must have seen the look on my face. He quetly walked off back to the house he had been occupying. I collapsed to my knees in the rain. I started sobbing into my hands. I couldn't take it. I was in love with Fratley. I had been for as long as I had known him. Now I was falling in love with amarant. I curled my hand into a fist and smashed it into the cobblestone shattering a tile.  
  
"Why? ….. WHY!!!!!" I screamed to no one. I started to wander around the city. I found my spear lying on the ground. Tears still running from my eyes I grabbed it and hurled it into the air. "Fuck!" I collapsed to the ground in tears. Eventually I found my way back to the house I had awoken at. Amarant wasn't there I slowly walked in tears still clouding my vision I collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter II *Freya

Look I know that the chapters will be kind of short and there will be lots of out of character moments in this story but its kind of the whole point so don't be a jerk and find it necessary to point out every little mistake I make concerning how the character would act. Please R&R  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
I walked alone through the castle hall. We had all stayed here for a couple of nights now. After the defeat of Kuja everything had returned to normal, Or as normal as they could be after what Zidane had put us all through. As I walked through I herd a soft sobbing from one of the rooms. Before my experience I would not have cared in the slightest but I guess something has changed in me. I slowly walked over to were it was coming from to see Freya sitting on her bed sobbing into her hands. I stood there not knowing what to do. Over our travels I had become close to Freya, Closer then I had ever been to someone before. I stood there watching her knowing that I should comfort her but I was scared. More scared then I had been of any monster or foe that I had encountered. Truth be told I was more scared of my emotions. Scared of it more then ever now that I was close to someone. I stood there torn between my previous life of solitary and helping the only friend I had ever made. Eventually I swallowed my pride. "Are you ok?" I asked softly  
  
She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up.  
  
"Oh hi Amarant" She said still sniffling  
  
"don't lie" I said sitting beside her. She pushed up beside me and I felt unbelievably awkward. She tried to smile between her sobs. Then she lost her control again and started crying into my shoulder. Between sobs I managed to understand that Sir Fratley had left yet again. Leaving Freya alone yet again. Eventually the crying subsided and she fell asleep in my arm. I lay back on the bed and we fell asleep.  
  
When I woke up Freya was gone, I slowly rolled over half awake to find her hat sitting on the bed. Under neath the hat was a note.  
  
1 Dear Amarant  
  
Thank you for the support last night I have gone to look for Fratley I hope to see you again soon.  
  
Freya  
  
I grabbed the note and shoved it in my pocket grabbing the hat and walking out of the room. I walked into the dining room hall. The room was dominated by a massive oak table in the centre that ran the length of the room. At one end Garnet, Zidane, Styner and Beatrix sat eating breakfast. I walked past them ignoring them as best I could as I reached the door Zidane's irritating voice broke my train of thought.  
  
"Hey Amarant what you doing with Freyas hat?" He asked jumping off the chair and walking over to me. I turned to him and knocked him to the floor with a punch to the face and walked out of the room. I could here the commotion behind me and could picture the scene without even looking back. Dagger would be on the ground beside Zidane checking to see if he was ok, Styner would have his sword half drawn ready to attack me and Beatrix would be trying to calm him down. Pathetic all of them were. It is little wonder that I dislike them so much. 


	3. Chapter III *Amarant

Ok il change it now this one is in freyas perspective.  
  
I woke up early and looked over to see Amarant was still asleep beside me. For once he looked peaceful. A look I had never seen on Amarant. I quickly got up and went to put on my dragoon uniform and stoped. Instead I stood there staring at it. The uniform I had worked for so long to earn and now I was hesitating to even put it on. The dragoons didn't exist anymore. Who was I kidding? I turned away from the uniform and ended up wearing plane black pants and a red tank top. I grabbed my lance quickly and was about to leave then stopped. I turned to look back at Amarant. I don't know why he was so nice. It was unlike him to say the least. I wanted to leave now before he woke up. Before he had a chance to be a jerk again. I wanted to remember him with some underlying kindness. I Quickly scribbled a note  
  
1 Dear Amarant  
  
Thank you for the support last night I have gone to look for Fratley I hope to see you again soon.  
  
Freya  
  
And left it under my hat on the bed. Quickly I took off before anyone could see me.  
  
As I left the castle it suddenly occurred to me that I had no Idea of were I was going to go. So Eventually I decided to go were I always end up going when I feel lost. Bumercia. I travelled for three days before I could see the clouds the constantly hung over my home. Although it wasn't really my home anymore. I hadn't lived there in a long time. But still it felt like home.  
  
I strolled into the city. The cool rain matting my fur. I looked around at the destruction that had been laid upon the city. No one lived here anymore except monsters. Usually I come here to cheer myself up but all it did today was depress me. I looked up at the statue before me. Memories came rushing back. Memories of the day I first met Sir Fratley, Then slowly a memory I had tried to push out of mind. The day that he left and was presumed dead. I cried for days. Then stopped as I started to believe. Believe that he was still alive. Then a memory of seeing sir Fratley again came to my mind. Then as it faded a memory of Amarant slowly crept over it. Shocked I snapped out of my trance confused. What did it mean? I did not have time to think about it Three creatures rushed behind me slashing at my arms. I grabbed the gash and spun around to face the three creatures that stood there. Tall dark blue creatures hunched over with blades for arms and long flowing orange hair ran down to their feet. With my injured arm I grabbed my spear and readied myself for battle. One rushed towards me I saw it and raised my Spear to deflect the blow but as the Blade struck my spear the slash on my arm cried out in pain as I collapsed clutching it. Seeing the next creature rush I grabbed my spear with my left hand and thrust it up watching the creature try desperately to halt its rush to no avail as it skewered itself on my spear it screeched and hissed as it slumped in its death. Ripping the spear out of its stomach I turned to face the creature that had previously rushed me. Leaping over it I landed on its back and thrust it into the creatures head. Seeing its comrades slaughtered the third creature turned to run. I wouldn't let it escape that easily grabbing the spear I hurled it at the reaming monster and watched as it flew down piercing its spine. Smiling. The adrenaline left my body and my arms started to ach and I noticed a large slash across my stomach.  
  
"Ahh shit" I said to myself weakly and collapsed to the floor. 


	4. Chapter IV *Freya

Ok number three and back to Amarant.  
  
I left the castle and headed towards Bumercia. I knew that is were she would go. She used to talk about it a lot. I knew the way there and was determined to see Freya again. She was the first woman I had ever liked mabey even loved. I would not give up on her. I headed out into the lonesome plains. I used to spend so much time here and I had never felt lonely. But now for some reason I felt so alone. Clutching her hat in my hand I set off. Travelling through the plains as fast as I could I set off on a jog. I travelled for at least two days. Then I saw the rain clouds that so frequently hung over Bumercia. As I had travelled I had thought about it even more and realised the more I tried to focus on other things the more I began to miss her. Slowly I walked into the gates of Bumercia. The rain fell down soaking my dreads. I lifted up my arm and watched the rainfall upon my palm. Shaking thoughts of nothing out of my head I continued to the centre of the city. Stepping into a plain empty area in the middle of the city my heart sank. Laying face down on the coble stone was Freya. Her hair flattened and matted on the ground. A puddle surrounded her a mix of water and blood. I saw the gashes in her arms and the dead monsters that surround her. Snapping out of my daze I ran over to her and picked her up. Her body slumped in my arms I ran to a nearby house luckily there was a bed in there and it wasn't in to bad a shape either her gently on the bed. I looked into my sack for bandages or anything to tend to her wounds. Eventually I found an old shirt which would have to do for now. Ripping it into strips I carefully wiped the blood away from the wounds the bound the ones on her arm. I noticed the rip in her shit and the wound below it. Carefully lifting her shirt I bandaged the last wound. Sitting back in a chair I started to hope that I had found her in time. I watched dazed by the sudden rush of emotion which I hadn't felt in along time. Not since I had stopped caring about well everything. I had always tried to hide my true emotions but it was just something about her. I couldn't really place it I just couldn't hide anything while I was around her. It extremely shits me at times but also infatuated me. I closed my eyes and memories came flooding back. Memories from before I stopped caring.  
  
Note this entire flashback scene was never previously planned so well I'm not sure how it will turn out hell I don't know if anyone has even read this story yet so if you are reading it tell me if you thought this flashback was just wasted shit or not? Please?  
  
****************************************  
  
I watched silently from the woods that surrounded our house. She sat there on the balcony. A summoner. One of the last. She was butyfull and the only person who could ever understand what it was like to be shunned by society. We lived away from society away from their prejudice. We were considered freaks and were never treated the same as anyone else. It had even resulted in violence at some times. Although mostly focused on her. Maria. She had been feared by the normal people because of her powered and this was the only place we could live in peace. I was only scared of what would happen if we were discovered to be living here. The people thought that she was a curse. I hated them for it. But at least now we were at peace.  
  
A month later it happened. I got home late at night only to find Villages boarding the door shut. I could see Maria screaming inside. Rushing at two of the Villages I was tackled to the ground. And held there by 7 men at once. Any of them I could take on one on one but I couldn't take 7 on at once. I strained to look up and saw two men with kegs splashing liquid over the house. I wasn't sure but I knew what it was. I was helpless to do anything as they splashed more and more alcohol over the house. I could still here Maria screaming. Then I saw two men with torches. They threw them on the house. I could here her screaming as the fire in the house roared. Tears were streaking down my face as I tried to struggle out of it then it stopped. Her screaming was silenced. I could here the men laughing above me. They stood up laughing finally getting off me. They laughed as my entire life was burnt in front of my eyes. I couldn't take it. I grabbed one by the neck snapping it with ease. Still wielding my claw from hunting I plunged its blades through another mans chest. They rushed at me with what little they had for weapons raised in anger. I didn't care what happened from then on I didn't care if I lived or died I just wanted to take as many of them down as I could. I don't remember much after that. I just remember waking up surrounded by dead bodies, my house burnt to the ground. And that was when I just stopped caring.  
  
I snapped back into reality in shock. I thought I had wiped those memories from my mind. I noticed tears in my eyes. Strange I hadn't cried in years. Slowly wiping the tears from my eyes I studied the droplets on my finger. Shaking my head I watched Freya sleeping again.  
  
"She seem to be getting better" I said quietly to myself.  
  
Yeah so what do ya think?Its starting to get better well I think anyway well can you at least give me some heading here come on I want to know what you guys think? 


	5. Chapter V *Amarant

Heres the next chapeter enjoy  
  
  
  
"I'm an idiot," I said to my self. "I can't believe I kissed her," I said holding my head in my hands. The rain poured down on the back of my head. I stewed over what had just happened. I couldn't believe I had been so stupid. I punched the wall beside me shattering a brick or two. I shouldn't have done that now my knuckles hurt on top of everything. I stood up and started to walk away from the city holding my hand. I wondered if Freya hated me. She probably did. She came all this way to find that Fratley guy. And then I come along and fall in love with her. Typical. I collapsed against a wall and sat there for a while trying to think about nothing and failing. I couldn't help it I couldn't keep my mind of Freya. And then I remembered the look on her face when I kissed her. It was a look of I don't know. Probably disgust. I started to think about leaving bumercia. I decided against it. She was injured without any weapons. I couldn't just leave her. I decided to stay with her until she found the Fratley guy then I guess I will go off to be on my own again.  
  
I went back to the house that we had currently occupied. Freya was asleep on the bed again. I leant up against the wall and slid down to the floor.  
  
"Ill just sleep here I guess," I said quietly.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
The next morning I woke up to Freya gently kicking me. Slowly I blinked my eyes open to see Freya kneeling beside me shaking me to try and get me to wake up.  
  
"Are you going to sleep all day?" She asked quietly. I thought she hated me. I guess I was wrong then.  
  
"Yeah I'm getting up," I said slowly making my way to an almost standing position leaning against a wall.  
  
"I though you weren't talking to me?" I asked. She didn't answer me. I could see she was blushing under her fur. I smiled realizing that Freya didn't hate me.  
  
"So were do we go now? The ruins." I asked  
  
"I don't know. I guess." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice. I don't blame here after what had happened there. It used to be a thriving impenetrable city now it was just ruins. We had only been walking a couple of hours. Most of it in silence. We didn't encounter any creatures on the way there. Which was good none of us were in the mood to fight. We arrived at the ruins quickly as the sun was high in the sky. I walked in the crumbled archway and stopped. Freya stood at the archway I walked back and offered my hand to her she entered with much trepidation I might add. She slowly walked into the city behind me. It was obvious that she didn't want to be here. I think I saw him before she did. A bumercian sat alone atop a pile of rubble. He sat alone staring out to nothing. He looked as sad as Freya did when she was in bumercia. Freya hadn't noticed him due to the fact that she was staring at her feet. I stopped and stared. Shed didn't notice and continued to walk ahead until she bumped into my back.  
  
"Ahh Freya" I said nervously "He's here"  
  
"Huh??" She said looking up and seeing Fratley. Her face immediately lit up she ran and jumped to the top of the pile of rubble with ease. She hugged him from behind scaring the shit out of him. He turned and kissed her. I was happy that she had found him but secretly I was pissed off. I had secretly hoped he was dead I knew it was horrible and even after all I had been through he was an innocent man and I felt terrible about wishing he was dead. But I knew I could never be with her if he was alive. Knowing that I had never stood I chance as I watched them happy together I started to leave the city.  
  
  
  
I am thinking of ending it here but I might continue it on a bit more (probably 1 chapeter) If you think I should keep going just give me some indication of reviews or if you think I should just end it now. (I'm stuck on this point if you hadn't guessed) So can you give me a hand here? 


End file.
